Xabby Amaya Hoshido
Xabby Amaya Hoshido is a timid, friendly girl who is exploring the metaverse while her non-rp self is friendly gal who just wants to have fun. Who is Xabbynip09? Xabbynip09, or Xabby, is a autistic, friendly person. She sometimes get a bit bored easily due to having ADHD, but she doesn't mind. Whenever she's roleplaying, she use her rp character, Xabby Amaya Hoshido, to join in the rp. Lore Her appearance right now isn’t her original appearance; her original appearance was a Sakura Miku. However, she’s a mute, which makes things harder for her to interact with others. She then decided to take some education that’ll might help her, however, due to her being a mute, she isn’t able to participate in certain activities nor the homeroom teacher be able to the students her name. Once school is done, she walk alone, until she met someone. He say he’ll give her a voice, but it’ll change her appearance. Xabby thought for a moment until she decided to sign the contract. Little did she know, it was used to protect her from danger. History and Biography Prologue April 10, Year ???? Xabby was just walking around in her home, until she hear a conversation between her parents. They mention something about her sister will be "gone" once the Coming of Age is over. Her father fear that Xabby might not take this very well about this due to how bonded between herself and her twin sister, while her mother knows that Xabby have to accept this due to their family history of being gods and goddesses. Xabby went to her room after hearing this. She fell asleep on her bed, thus having nightmares. April 17, Year ???? Xabby been having nightmares for a week and her sister noticed it. Every nightmare Xabby has includes a mirror in her room. Her sister then decided to shatter it, preventing more nightmares that Xabby has to suffer. Although the nightmare stops, Xabby isn't sure what to do after she heard the conversation between her parents. May 5, 2019 Xabby and her twin turned 17 and her parents decided to hold the coming of age for them. Her sister goes first to become a dark goddess due to her training in martial arts and dark magic. When it's Xabby's turn, she is nowhere to be found. It turns out while everyone is distracted, she made a run for it to escape and went to someone that no one knows where she went. Chapter One: Let's sign a contract August 7, 2019 Although Xabby did applied for the school, she is a mute, which means she just to see what the school is like. She kind of stay in the hallway, until one of the teachers ask her if she's one of the staff. She shook her head due to the fact she never been gone to a school before. The teacher told her to sit in her seat in class. She then sit in her seat, waiting for the homeroom teacher to introduce her to everyone. However, he only introduce two students, who got accepted to the school. Before the homeroom teacher announce anything else, one of the students ask about Xabby, who the homeroom teacher answer, "Oh, she's a mute." This made her feel helpless on certain things like standing up after she been called fat by the magical girls who visited the school on how to become a magical girl. In one of the classes, one of teacher was about to ask her about doing something fun in class, one of the students tell them she's a mute, which cause the teacher to pick someone else. This made her being a mute worse than she I thought it was. After school was finish, she was walking alone, feeling like she'll never be able to survive without her sibling and her parents. Suddenly, she fell into a trap that created by a mysterious person. The mysterious person was about to get her soul, until he realize that he can't due to having goddess blood. He then decided to make an contract instead of a deal. He sense that Xabby will be in danger in the near future, but decide not to mention it to her. He makes a contract that he'll give her voice, but her appearance will have to change in order to get her a voice. Xabby never thought that she have to sacrifice something in order to gain something she wish she could have. While she's thinking about it, he then decided to add something that she can't see is protection from impending danger. Once he finish adding it, Xabby then decided to sign the contract. He then seal the contract, thus her appearance changed and gave her a voice. January 13, 2020 Xabby decided to visit the school again for be able to become a student, however when she arrived at the school, the school was completely destroyed. She doesn't know what caused this, but if she can't find any place to learn, might as well learn it by herself. January 13, 2022 Two years later, after Xabby tries to teach herself, she received a letter from a university that say she's got accepted in their university. Xabby then decided to go there once she got the items she need at the school she's going. Personality Xabby is very friendly to others, but she has a sense of naive regrading about the metaverse topics. Regardless she can get along with others or not, she have a tendency to protect others that are in harms way. She doesn't understand the metaverse very well due to being in god-like version of the metaverse, but tries her best to do well. If people try to ask her personal life, she just simply lie to them because she's scared of losing someone and no longer welcome in the metaverse if she tells the truth. When someone found out she lied about something from her personal life, she will go somewhere (bathroom, upstairs, etc) to avoid telling the truth. She easily gets surprise at anything, no matter how little or big it is. At times, she can be timid, but if you manage to offended her or talk trash about her friends, she won't hesitate to tell you to back off and leave them alone. Despite her friendly demeanor, she afraid to lose of a love one when something has happen to them. Trivia *Xabby's appearance was originally TDA Sakura Miku, but only when she was a mute. *When Surprised, she will let out an nani, which is the Japanese version of what. Gallery TBA Category:Characters Category:People Category:Celestial